Special Angel
by kahochan13
Summary: An attempt to fuse S.A.'s Megumi and D.N. Angel's Dark. Just a random thought. I drafted on Chemistry Class, so perhaps this would be short. If most of you think this story is ridiculous, I won't finish it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

An attempt to fuse Special A and DN Angel… to make a love story between Megumi (Special A) and Dark (DN Angel).

Right, I so _love _Yahiro and Megumi together, but this is just a random thought that occurred to me last, last night, okay?

So, yesterday, I scribbled the draft randomly during Chemistry class. (Give me History or Algebra but never Chemistry!)

And so… let the story begin. (It was told in Megumi's point of view.)

(I don't own Special A and D.N. Angel.)

* * *

_**S**_**pecial **_**A**_**ngel**

_**Chapter One**_

It was especially cold tonight. _Night, _for here I am—in the greenhouse of the Special A, alone.

I didn't mention this plan to any of them; perhaps it was better to do things alone, even just for once. And also, I want this to be a surprise. Not that I don't trust them, it's just that… I want to accomplish something on my own, without Ryuu-nii's help.

Indeed, for it is his birthday tomorrow.

And I want to make it entirely special; he's devoting himself to us all this while. I don't know what to do about him. Right, you might deem it selfish for not informing Jun about this. But he was not feeling well, and I don't intend to burden him with my sudden plans.

The wall decorations are almost complete, the place was altogether neat and the table tops were somehow looking wonderful of adornments.

The atmosphere was altogether peaceful… that was until I heard a noise.

"Eh? Where are the inspector and his futile guards? They're such a slowpoke." the voice said.

I stood motionless. Who else would be up at this time, at this place, excluding me? The voice was a male's. And no, it wasn't Ryuu-nii's, Jun's, Tadashi's or even Kei's. It was talking about guards and inspectors…

A _thief! _I thought at once.

I caught glimpse of his shadow, it was at the back of the trees. I followed him secretly, and when I was near enough, I saw what was on his arms: Akira's most precious (and expensive) teapot!

"Everything was so much easy to steal now, now that that commander has gone away," I heard him whisper.

His voice was something that was pleasant to listen to, it was manly and intimidating. You wouldn't expect at all that it was a thief's. I couldn't see his face, it was dark, and his back was facing me.

Without further ado, I ran towards him.

"You thief!" I cried, while jumping over him. Suddenly I was shocked at what I did. I can't possibly believe that I wasted my precious voice for someone like him.

We were both lying on the floor. A patch of light was behind me and it was straight on his face. And I could clearly see him.

His appearance was nowhere a thief's! Just like his voice. I admit that. His eyes are rich violet and his hair was a bit spiky, and of a much more brilliant hue than that of his eyes.

I was staring at him, before I even realized what I was doing. Suddenly, he smirked at me.

"Excuse me, young maiden, but I'm in a hurry," he began. "Mind if you get off?" he continued. And I realized that I was sitting at him.

I immediately get off him, and I could feel the sudden warming of my cheeks. But I took no notice.

"Thanks," he muttered as he stood. He was ready to go but I clutched on to him tightly on his black shirt.

_ This is a thief. And I wouldn't let him steal something in front of my very eyes. _I thought.

"I…I wouldn't let y…you steal A…Akira's precious thing!" I tried to make my voice sound as strong as possible, but fear overpowered instead.

He chuckled. And I know he purposely did it to insult me.

"You wouldn't let me, eh?" he stared into my eyes. "what possibly can a mere girl like you do?"

Before I could even defend myself, we heard footsteps nearing… and it made me unable to speak.

"They're here. They're really slow," he placed a black feather on top of Akira's teapot, and soon as he did, the teapot vanished. "now, what shall I do with you?"

"What are you talking about—" I was interrupted when he placed his finger upon my mouth.

"Be quiet," he curled his arms around me. "With!" he screamed, and in a few seconds, there were black wings on his back.

_ Wings? _I thought.

We flew out on the broken pane of glass of the greenhouse. I have no idea it was fractured, well, perhaps he was to be blamed about it. (Maybe he entered the greenhouse that way.)

Suddenly, I found myself on the air… below me are the busy cities of Japan. There are millions of shimmering lights in all colors, just like glitters.

And then I remembered: I was on the clasp of a _thief._

"Where do you think you're bringing me?" I inquired.

"Hey—don't move. You don't want to fall, do you?"

"I…I'd rather fall than go with a thief like you!"

"Huh? Really? Well then, if you desire."

He did a thing that I wasn't expecting… he dropped me. And I could feel the breezing air.

_What on earth? What will happen to me? I should have known better… that guy is certainly not to be trusted!_

The breezing air was cold upon my skin. I was travelling at such a fast haste… and at one bump on a stone, my skull—and my bones—would shatter to pieces.

* * *

**_Please review._**

**_I'm not quite certain that I'll post the next chapters here if no one reads my story... T_T_**

**_~Anne~ _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_F_or a moment I don't know what happened. All I could remember was that _he _dropped me . . . a hundred, or perhaps a thousand meters below.

Suddenly I felt that I halted.

But instead of falling upon a hard cement rock, as I was expecting, my head dropped upon a soft, velvety thing. And then I realized . . . that I was crying.

"I was just joking. Do you really think I could let someone as cute as you fall on the ground?"

The thief caught me, and I'm back to my senses once more. Really, what is this creature? I am uncertain what he is . . . well, he's got wings, after all. But some part of him tells me that he is a human.

"I…It's not a good joke," I mumbled.

"Now, now, it's just a joke. I wouldn't let you fall, no matter what happens." He dried a drop or so of warm tears on my cheeks.

After a long moment, I managed to let words come out of my mouth again. I tried to remain calm as possible.

_Who is this guy, really? _I thought.

"W…Who are you?" I finally blurted out. The expression on his face suddenly became serious.

"I am the phantom thief… and they call me Dark,"

"Well then, Dark-san, I beseech you to return Akira's teapot,"

He smirked at me. "Are you mad? I need _this._"

"But, why? Of all things, why a teapot?" I reached something on my pocket, and after a moment, I revealed money on my palms. "Here. You can have this. Just return the teapot."

He chuckled. "You're really such a silly girl, are you not? I need the porcelain thing, not money. I've got heaps of that."

_A thief with heaps of money… why is he even a thief? H…he's a mystery. _I thought.

There was a moment of stupefied silence between the two of us. Why do I feel no fear . . . considering the situation and considering that a stranger's arm is tightly clasped around my hips?

_Where is he bringing me, really? And why am I not frightened… when he almost killed me? _I thought again.

"Where do you live?" He suddenly inquired, breaking the silence.

"Y…You plan to stalk me," I gasped.

"To stalk you? _Silly girl. _I'm bringing you home."

He called me silly for the second time. But it doesn't matter; he brought me home, anyway. He doesn't seem to be a bad guy, after all.

"T…Thank you," I said.

"Don't thank me. I just returned you to where you are supposed to be. A cute teenage-girl isn't supposed to be lurking at school late in the evening, right?" I nodded at him.

"I…I know!"

"Anyway, I forgot to ask your name,"

"Megumi," I answered shortly.

He winked at me then he waved his hand. "Till then, Megumi-chan,"

We finally separated ways. I stared at him mesmerizingly as he flew in the vast sky with his luxuriant black wings… quite forgetting these facts: That I let him stole Akira-chan's most prized possession and I let him interfere with my preparation for Ryuu's birthday.

* * *

A/N: well, well! even though only a person reviewed the 1st chap., it's still a motivation :)


End file.
